Nothing Can Stop Her
by Chairman Meow4692
Summary: What if Edward never came to love Nessie? What if he gave Renesmee to the Volturi, to get rid of her? How different would Nessie's life be? It'd be a hell of a lot different.  Nessie's no spoiled brat here, she has to fight her way for everything: freedom, happiness, love. Jake x Nessie AU
1. Taste of Freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

The forest streaked past me, though I could easily see every detail in the drops of dew that covered each leaf and blade of grass. Running solely for my freedom, I dared not look back. They would hunt me the moment the realized that I escaped. Unbelievable it was that they hadn't already found me.

I had been waiting for this day ever since my father handed me over to them, ever since that instant that I could clearly see what had lied ahead of me in my horrid future. Finally I was tasting freedom, and I would fight and die to keep its beautiful flavor. When they had brought me along to the southern part of North America to use me as their ultimate weapon, I had known this was serious. They had never brought me along when they worked. I was too _valuable_. So I knew several things: they were worried that they could lose, they would be focused entirely on their mission, they would be distracted, and I had the opportunity to escape. And I had never come close to leaving their watching eyes in all the years they had held me. How could I come close to leaving? _They _were the Volturi.

And _I _was almost free. For now.

I traveled northwest, swimming across the ocean, and running through the least populated areas I could find. For days I ran, never stopping until I reached Canada. I could only tell where I was by a guess - it grew much colder, and the wildlife changed drastically. I had no idea where I was precisely; I just knew that for the time being, I was safe. The rain which I made sure to run into as frequently as possible would wash away the aroma of my trail. I lied down for the night, after having not rested for 4 days straight, in a tall tree covered in snow, finally relaxed.

I awoke to a growling stomach. What the hell was I supposed to eat out here? I followed my nose to find, miles and miles away, a small local inn. I had no money on me, so I couldn't stay the night. I only needed food anyways. As fast as light, I squeezed through a small window in the back and sprinted across the kitchen of the inn. Luckily for me, there were few workers in the kitchen, so getting in and out was easy. I had managed to grab what appeared to be a block of cheese, two loaves of bread, and a gallon of some sort of juice.

I think I inhaled the food within two minutes.

I sat up high in a tree, amazingly full, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It had been 3 months since my escape. It was a wonder that I was not dead already. The Volturi must have been looking for me for a while, but I had seen no signs of them anywhere near me. And I was well aware of my surroundings. I kept tabs in the local newspapers, always checking for any signs that any vampire of any sorts could be near me. At the single mention of a homicide, I would travel for days to get away from my location. It was no sort of life to live, but at least I was alive.<p>

During my 4th month of freedom, I met a coven that would change my life forever. I had just recently run for days on end, when a double homicide had been committed, both bodies drained of blood. This had given me a particular scare, so I ran farther than normal. I was well into Alaska, running through a white forest when I saw them.

Three outrageously gorgeous women which could only be vampires were crouched into a catlike position, obviously hunting. What kept me from bolting from the area was the strangeness of the situation. Here were these three vampires, apparently hunting, in a forest. A forest. How often do people travel through Alaska's wilderness? I mean, sure, there must be some people who are brave enough to try it, but the three women would have a much easier time catching a human in a city than in a forest. There were just more people.

My curiosity got the better of me, and, careful to not even make an impression in the snow, I shifted until I was closer to them, but better hidden.

The platinum blonde one suddenly took off in the opposite area that I was crouched in. I listened to the other women who were talking, quarreling really, about a man it seemed. A human. They were debating his abilities in bed. This was not uncommon to me; the Volturi had a few members who would capture a human to use as a sex toy really. They talked for a while about this man whose name was apparently Derek; however, I never heard the end of their conversation.

Suddenly I knew that there was a person behind me, just as I knew that if I showed any signs of being a threat, this person would easily overpower me physically. However, she wouldn't shred me to pieces just for eavesdropping.

Slowly, I turned around, my hands raised, to look at the same blonde vampire that had left only moments ago. Her lips curled back over her teeth, she hissed delicately.

Instinct had me crouching as well, a growl building in my chest. She began to circle me, hissing, as the other two came up around me as well. Three against one, under normal circumstances, were not good odds for me.

Swell.

If I fought back, I was certaintly dead.

If I surrendered... as much as vampires never surrendered (that just seems weird, really), well there's a chance they may give me some time to explain. Maybe.

Going against my instincts, my knee-jerk reactions, I stood from my crouch, forced the growl in my chest to subside, and put my hands up in the universal "I give up" signal.

The one with the ashy-blonde, shorter hair slowly came out of her crouch as well. It was then that I realized how quickly my heart was beating. It almost hurt my chest. Even without adrenaline quickening my pulse, the vamps would've heard my heart.

And they finally noticed my heart-beat. They realized there was a slight blush in my cheeks form the cold. They saw the snow melt as it landed on my face.

I could almost see the wheels turning in their heads.

I wasn't like them. My heart beats, blood runs through my veins, my temperature is actually higher than a normal human's.

I wasn't a full vampire.

Yet, they'd seen me crouching, hissing and growling. They saw my razor sharp teeth, my stone-hard skin.

The platinum blonde was glaring at me once again. "You a vampire?"

I glanced around myself, cautious.

I returned her glare.

"I'm half."

**Review!**


	2. There's nothing wrong with a bit of fun

**A/N So... i'm so pleasantly surprised! i've gotten so many review and hits and traffic in such a short time and i'm just so excited me! and its truly inspired me. So at this point, i kind of want to develop Nessie's character. When i think of her... well i think of an impulsive, bratty, irresistible, brutally honest, reckless, restless, slightly slutty, carefree teenager. And so hopefully i've conveyed a little bit of that in there...? i think she seems mostly bratty, slutty, and carefree in this chapter, but i'm just getting started! But let me know how you think i've done... like i wanna know if you think i did a good job of making her seem all the adjectives i listed above...? give me ur thoughts.**

**And so far i think i've done pretty well wen it comes to using proper spelling and grammar and such during the actual story, but when i write A/N's well... as u can tell, i kinda dont try very hard to sound like an educated human being. srry. **

**Disclaimer: no freaking duh i don't own this. If i did, i'd have already sued stephenie meyer for stealing my ideas. seeing as this hasn't occured yet, you can assume that i didn't come up with any part of twilight. i just had the idea for this plot in the story... and the random human guys are mine :)**

A ball of paper floated in the air above the kitchen counter. "Vanessa! Stop playing around! The guys are going to be here any minute!" Kate told me, zipping through the living room as she cleaned up the house at the speed of light.

"Wait! That's today?" _Crap._ Kate, Tanya, and I had gone clubbing like we usually do… well all the time. And as usual, we met a few guys. Usually we went _out_ with guys, we didn't stay in, but Carmen and Eleazar were away in London for a week for a personal vacation and we invited the guys over. Hopefully I could remember their names.

Tanya came flying into the room, stopping suddenly a yard from me, raising an eyebrow. "I have never met a vampire more forgetful than you. Like are you feeling okay?"

Since Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazar knew a basic summary of my past, I knew that they knew that I was only _half_ vampire. Hence the forgetfulness.

"Yeah the meatloaf you made yesterday seems to be affecting my brain," I said, my face serious. Kate snorted from upstairs. None of us ever had to shout in our house – no matter where we were, we could always hear each other perfectly. It's one of the awesome benefits of being a vamp.

"At least I tried!" Tanya protested. "I don't see you making any effort to cook for Vanessa here!" she proclaimed, waving her arms erratically.

Kate simply came to the top of the magnificent stairs, popped her hip to the side, smirked at me, and turned back to whatever she had been doing.

Tanya hissed, though she was merely annoyed. Sighing to herself, she turned to me, saying, "Are you planning on meeting Alex in your underwear? I thought we were saving that for tonight."

Tanya and Kate… well to put it into a few words… they were succubae. And no men had ever resisted them. Seeing as they took me into their family all those years ago, I've picked up their… habits.

_FLASHBACK_

"Meaning… what? You're half something else? Let me guess…." the blonde trailed off, clearly not thinking of anything even remotely appropriate to finish her sarcastic remark.

"You're hysterical. A real laugh riot." I said, slightly annoyed. "I thought you vamps were s'posed to have superior hearing abilities. Then again, I've never heard anything about vamps having superior thinking abilities. That must be the problem here…," I said, pretending to get lost in thought over the whole idea.

The blonde bitch did _not_ like that.

"Listen to me, here, _kid_," she started.

…Whoa. You're joking right? She can't even come up with a better name for me? I mean, I've got quite the list for her, and it's not hard to come up with some for me either.

"There are three of us, and one of you. Unless you're as stupid as you appear to be, you'll cooperate with us. Got it?"

I laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

"You think," I started, "that _I'm _the one who needs to cooperate?" I laughed one more cold, humorless laugh. I snapped my fingers together in one, quick stroke.

The three girls jumped back, still crouched and ready to pounce, but cautious and afraid.

There, about an inch above my finger, was a single tongue of fire, about the size of my little fist.

And why would vampires jump back at the sight of such a small amount of fire?

Well, because fire is, after all, the main part in killing a vamp.

And I can produce balls of fire much bigger than this, as the idiots probably realized.

"Not to sound all cocky now, but… You were saying?" I grinned triumphantly and circled my fingers around the flame (for dramatic effect, really), the flame disappearing.

Irina, Kate, and Tanya, it turns out, were the blondes' names. Tanya was the idiot I was talking to. The others seem nice though. Irina seems aloof, and slightly depressed, and Kate is gutsy and sarcastic. Tanya's main description in my book so far is _bitchy_. No better word describes her.

I was currently sitting on a stool in Kate's room, watching as she got ready for a "date."

Kate was probably the prettiest of them all. She was currently wearing a dark violet dress with a slit up her left leg, all the way to her calf. It was adorned in crystals flowing down her side. Her ashy, dark blonde hair was pinned back in an elegant up-do at the nape of her neck. I looked in wonder at her golden eyes. Kate had explained to me the idea of feeding on animals instead of humans on the way back from the woods.

Apparently the animal blood makes their eyes gold. Although Aro tried very hard to encourage me to feed from humans, I actually prefer their food more than their blood. I mean, who likes drinking anything that's not cold or hot, but just _warm_? Not to mention thick. That's just nasty.

"Why do you guys drink animal blood, anyways? Moral reasons? Or just to see if you could?" I asked, terribly curious.

Kate laughed. "Hell no. Well, I guess now, it's also for moral reasons, but at first, that was not our reasons at all."

She looked carefully in the mirror as she put on her red lipstick, but then turned to look at me.

"I love men. I love dating them, I love kissing them, I love having sex with them."

"Well, from what I've heard, I bet I'd like some of them, too," I remarked.

"Wait… you're a virgin? _Really_? As strange as this may sound, I've never met a vampire who was a virgin. I don't know why, but I guess most people are turned later in life, or get busy with other vampires after. But anyways, it can be pretty hard to date another vampire."

I thought for a second about that. "And why's that?"

"They're just too uptight. Either they're looking for their lifetime mate, or they're not interested at all. It's just the way most vampires – men and women – are. Vampires usually don't get along well unless there is something stronger holding them together. Anyways, I got in the habit of taking human men home with me."

I literally flinched at the idea. Kate smirked. "You sleep with human guys? That's disgusting!" Aro had always said how humans were like animals – they were helpless, dirty, and only serve as prey.

"It's really quite pleasant. The only problem was that it wouldn't get past one night."

I just raised my eyebrow at that.

"I kept killing them." I snorted. "I'd always feel bad after… but I mean, after sex, the primal instincts just kicked in. And then, well, at least they died having the best sex of their lives."

"You're really that cocky?" I asked, incredulous.

"Maybe just a bit," Kate rolled her eyes. "After a while, I ran into Irina, and Tanya. I introduced them to the idea of sex with human men. They definitely like the idea. Although, eventually, I got this guilty feeling. I mean, the men only wanted sex, and would end up dead. So, I tried going without blood."

She sighed. "That worked _great_. I was gardening one day outside, during my blood-boycott, when a fully-grown lynx came within smelling range of me. I didn't think. I just reacted. I attacked the poor thing. And there was the solution to our problem. Everything's been better since then. I'm now going to see this man, Derek, whom I've been dating for three months."

She smiled, and looked once again towards the mirror, checking her hair and dress for flaws.

"Huh. Sounds like fun." I said, thoughtful.

"Which part?" Kate asked.

"The sleeping with human guys part."

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Since then, I've slept with countless men… as slutty as that sounds. I quit trying to avoid it. There's something so… alluring about dressing and acting so that men stop and stare whenever you walk by. So I rushed to my room, picked out the Victoria's Secret set I'd gotten that weekend, pulled my black belly shirt that showed off my belly button ring. I shoved on a microscopic pair of destroyed jean shorts, shook my hair, and gave myself a smoky eye, my lips a pail pearly pink.

My dyed hair was currently a black with slight blue streaks so I played up the look with silver hoops in my ears. I pulled out the hoop in my nose and put in a stud **(A/N and no, she doesn't have a bull ring piercing 'cause that would looks stupid on her) **in its place. Sexy is good, trashy is not.

As I fussed over my hair, I heard the doorbell ring. I heard Tanya's seductive voice say, "Hello there boys," and she carried on, flirting shamelessly. "Oh, Vanessa! Kate! The _boys_ are here!" her clear voice rang up to us, stressing boys.

Kate and Tanya were welcoming the boys in the front of the house, directly in front of the long, flowing staircase. Both of them were so slight and tall, the nip of envy started in my stomach, but I banished it. I loved them. And after all, I may be short (I'm only 5'2") but I'm curvy in all the right places.

Barefoot, I sashayed down the steps, seeming completely at ease and in a lazy mood, knowing very well how sexy the guys thought I looked. And why wouldn't they find me sexy? I was.

As I reached the bottom of the steps, I was well aware that the men were all looking hungrily at me, while Kate rolled her eyes, and Tanya trickled an open laugh. I flashed a bright white smile, dazzling the guys. "Hey, everyone, sorry I took so long. I was napping when I heard the doorbell ring!" I laughed freely. "So I'm a bit of a mess as you can see." I really wasn't though.

Alex smiled flirtatiously at me as Tyler (Kate's guy) and Brad (Tanya's man) gave me a once over, as if they were reconsidering. To us girls, the men were more toys than anything else, so I doubt any of us would be truly offended if the guys switched around among us, but I still felt bad. So I made obvious eye contact with Alex, walked up to him, hips swaying, and hugged him. I pressed myself to him as I circled my arms around him. The other guys turned away and to their girls, not really that disappointed – they had Tanya and Kate.

"So… Miss me?" I asked as I slid my pinky finger seductively under the curve of Alex's lower lip.

Alex wasn't new to this game. He gently took my finger in between his teeth, licking the tip with his tongue. Letting it go, he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Always, baby." I giggled, lowering my head to seem as if I were embarrassed. I wasn't.

The night continued on with the flirting and teasing until finally at around 11, Tanya asked the boys to stay the night, it was getting late and we had _plenty _of room for them. Anyone could imagine the boys' answer.

And so the night's activities unfolded and as always, I lived in the moment, enjoying every piece of it I could.

I woke up to feel strong, warm arms around me, one under my pillow and holding my hand, the other over the curve of my waist. I was naked, as was Alex. I grinned to myself. I wouldn't mind going another round with him; he had a few talents here and there.

Gently, I slipped out from under his arm, pulled on my thong and his shirt.

I checked the mirror, pleased as always, and followed my nose to the kitchen. There, I found a bare chested Brad cooking eggs and bacon. The toaster popped and he added the slices to a large pile of already toasted bread. Tanya sat on a stool, her outfit identical to mine. I hopped onto another stool, greeting them, "Aye. What's to eat? I'm starved after last night." I winked at Brad. Tanya giggled.

"You couldn't be nearly as hungry as me," Kate said, coming into the room, wearing shorts and a camisole. Just as she said this, a cell phone rang. Everyone dug into their bags or looked by their chargers.

"It's mine," Tanya said. Then she exclaimed some sound like an Oh-ooo! "It's Edward!" she proclaimed giddily. "Hello Edward, how are you?" She then proceeded to let out many Oh really?'s and that sounds great's before she bid him goodbye and hung up. Brad's back was tense.

Noticing that, Tanya went over him, and hugged his back. "Sorry sweetie. That was just my cousin Edward inviting me, Kate, and Vanessa over." The guys didn't know about Carmen and Eleazar.

Brad relaxed noticeably, and turned around to hold onto her small fists. Alex then walked in and we all continued friendly conversation while we ate – well me and the guys ate, Kate and Tanya just pretended – until the guys left after lunch that day.

"So who's Edward really?" I asked, suspicious.

**Soooo...? WATCHA THINK? i rlly wanna no! so please give me a review! or 2! feel free to let loose and review multiple times! i don't mind! hahah jk. but yea, just tell me watcha think! bc otherwise i might just stop the story... not to threaten or anything, but i don't exactly have hours of time on my hand to do watever i want so if this story isn't worth writing i'll stop... so REVIEW!**


	3. Fifteen boys and counting

**So… it's been I believe at least a year since I last updated… and well I decided to give this story another shot. I removed the last chapter I wrote (chapter 3) and am now going to take this into a whole new direction. **

**Well I mean I think I am… I don't even know where exactly I was planning on going with this one. Whatever. We'll see.**

"Edward… Well he's part of another family like ours who live in Washington," Kate explained.

"They eat animals?" I guessed, not really very interested. What a god-awful name. _Edward_. It might as well be poop-head.

"Yeah. And they're a surprisingly large family. We went to the wedding of Edward and his new wife, Bella," Tanya said, rolling her eyes, "about ten years ago. We haven't actually seen them since."

"Cool," I said, not even remotely intrigued by these people.

"And Edward invited us to come over for a reunion of sorts. Would you want to come, too?" Tanya asked, clearly only because she had to ask.

When I didn't immediately respond with an "Oh my gosh! That sounds like so much fun! When are we leaving?" Kate cut in.

"It'd be wonderful to go. They have such nice beaches there, and it's always raining there. We could actually go to the beach and be outside in the daytime with you. It'd really be a great time. And God only knows how many guys you'll find a way to sleep with, even in the small town it is."

Well, when she puts it that way…

"What the hell. Yea, I'll come too. I like a challenge." I said, a mischievous grin on my face.

Tanya snorted.

"I'm guessing… a month? I'll give you a dozen guys," Kate said, full-on smiling.

I laughed. "You have so little faith in me. Twenty, easy. Maybe twenty-five."

"In a town that small? That's less than the total population of males."

"Including those under-aged and those over the age of sixty," said Irina, out of the blue. Who knew she spoke English?

I shook my head. "Then I'll bring some in from out of town. Fifty bucks says I screw twenty-five."

"Sixty says you don't," Kate says, grinning.

"I say you run out of boys before you hit a dozen," said Irina, now painting her nail red while lounging on the couch.

I grinned, ear-to-ear, saying, "You're on. Twenty-five boys… and counting."

"How in hell did these dandelions get here?" I mumbled to myself. I had just weeded a week ago and I sprayed weed-killer too.

Or did I?

Oh, that's right. I sprayed by my roses.

I felt like smacking myself.

As Kate says, I've always got my head in the clouds. I don't even know where I am sometimes, because my thoughts are so far away.

That, or my memory is failing me.

I pulled the dandelions and grabbed two tomatoes for today, along with lettuce, chick peas, and a cucumber. This salad would be amazing.

Yea, that's right.

Salad.

See, I don't just not drink blood, I also don't eat meat.

I'm a vegetarian.

Funny, huh? How many vamps do you know who prefer a carrot stick over a mountain lion? I doubt you can name one.

I laid the veggies in my basket, and shifter back onto my heels as I rose from my spot. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him.

There, across the yard by the trees, was a russet-colored, oversized wolf.

I gasped and dropped my basket. His eyes were above my eye-level, his paws were as big as my face. The sheer beauty in this creature stunned me to silence. I didn't even think of screaming.

The wolf didn't even notice my presence. The wind was blowing his scent to me, so it makes sense that he never noticed me.

I looked down, quickly, and looked at my veggies, now thrown about in a big mess. I'm such a klutz.

I looked back up at the wolf. He just sprinted by, his muscles coiling and bunching and pushing him faster and faster until he was out of my sight.

Never, had I seen a more beautiful creature.

**Wolf POV**

I was running, like always, running. Where to, I didn't know. For how long, I didn't care. I just ran.

Every now and then, when things get to be too much, when the pain gets to be to unbearable, I run.

Seth didn't mean to, but his thoughts just slipped.

There, looking flawless, like glass, was my Bella. She sat at a bench next to a piano and watched the leach play for her.

"It's just so beautiful," she said, amazed.

Now normally, you'd think, after being married for ten years, after claiming to have "undying" love for her, he'd say something along the lines of, "Not nearly as beautiful as you." But now, the arrogant bastard, who clearly doesn't love her as much as I do, just proved his asshole-ness to the world.

"Yea, I try. I've been playing piano for over a hundred years, after all."

And what does she do? Does she get angry? Smack him? Throw a flaming fit over his sheer ignorance?

Hell, no.

'Cause fuck-head Edward can do no wrong.

She just looks at him, all dreamy-eyed, and says, "I love you so much." She kisses his cheek and hugs him from the side.

And, to prove, as if he already hasn't done so, that he is the world's biggest, hairiest, asshole, _what does he say?_

"I know, Bella, I know."

_!_

To hell with them. I hate them both. I don't love her, she's a fucking leach, just like him. And they live all happy in their perfect mansion with their perfect little family and their perfect little lives.

Only, HELLO. It ain't so damn perfect, now is it?

'_Cause they're fucking leaches!_

I'm gonna give myself a heart attack thinking about this. I'd've phased right then, if I wasn't already a wolf.

Running.

Running.

Running.

Briefly, I noticed I was running on the outskirts of someone's yard. It was a large, grand home that reminded me of the stupid Cullens' home. This one had a garden, though. And _man_, was it a garden. The flowers were stunning and countless, a wave of color, like a rainbow reflecting off an ocean. There were also vegetables, it seemed, all plump and ready to be eaten.

There was also a woman, looking down at a basket and vegetables scattered all over the ground.

I strangely felt a tug, a tug to go to the woman. This tug, I ignored. I couldn't go to her, I was a wolf! And she was a human. To say I would scare the shit out of her was an understatement.

I looked back to where I was going and barely dodged a tree. I've got to pay better attention.

**Nessie POV**

I longed to see the wolf again, but I couldn't very well stand there and wait for him to return. He was a wild animal. A strange, huge, wild animal. But still, an animal.

I picked up my veggies and basket, and headed inside to make a meal for myself.

"I've never heard of an animal so big," said Kate, amazed at my story.

"Yea, wolves live around here, but they're never that big," added Tanya, stating the obvious.

"Steroids," was all Irina said, in a dry, humor-less tone.

Silence.

Then we all burst out in laughter.

Who knew Irina was funny?

"Well, whatever it was, we'll keep an eye out for it when we hunt next time," said Kate, opening a package that came in the mail that morning. "Now let's see what's in this. It's probably from one of the guys you've messed with. You'll probably be getting gifts like these all the time when we're in Washington." She winked at me.

"Hell yea," I said.

She used her razor-sharp nails to cut the tape, barely applying pressure.

She reached into the box and pulled out a small jewelry box. The box was beautiful. It was creamy white with light pink lace covering it. The word "Nessie" was written on it in red ink.

We could all smell it.

So we could all tell

that the ink

was not

ink.

it

was

blood.

**YAY! **

**I've finally written another chapter **

**I'm sorry I took so long, hopefully there are some people out there who are interested in this… maybe?**

**Anyways, a few extra notes:**

**1 – ino that the veggies Nessie grows probably cannot grow in Alaska AT ALL. And they probably don't even grow during the same seasons anyway. But WHAT THE HELL. Who cares, anyways?**

**2 – I realize that Nessie probably sounds really bratty, but here's the thing – I want her to be really bratty and sarcastic and rude now, because there is going to be some people who will completely turn her life around. And plus, I mean the girl's been through hell, although you don't know the specifics on that yet. But, she's got a right to try to prove to everyone that she's a big, badass bitch, cuz on the inside, she's just not as secure as she seems.**

**AKA – the girl's got some seriously tough times behind her and ahead of her. She might as well pretend she's enjoying now.**


	4. My blood runs cold

**Disclaimer: me no own twilight. **

**FYI: Aro turns out to be really sick in the head. It may be disturbing to some people, so please, please, don't read this if there's a chance it will bother you. You've been warned.**

**The lyrics are a part of the song **_**Missing **_**by Evanescence. Please listen to the song, it rlly fits Nessie's life very well.**

I've always hated the scent of blood.

Blood and I just don't mix well.

I remember, during my very first day with the Volturi. I had been shackled unmercifully to a wall – my arms and legs were spread eagle and I was immobilized. Imagine waking up like that, with a probably million-year-old, red-eyed vampire staring back at you, grinning.

That was fun.

Aro, I learned later was his name, came closer to me, sniffing the air skeptically. His eyes grew wide and frightening, and his tongue ran over his teeth.

"Oh, my, what a special one we have here," his eyes absolutely glowing in what I can only describe as lust. God help me…

If I had heard the words before and had known their meaning, I would've said, "Listen, Gramps, this is why the only company you have late at night is your old, wrinkled hand."

Of course, I was only a day old. As much as I knew already, I didn't know everything. Yet.

He reached his hand out, or he must have. I never saw his hand move, it was so fast.

Suddenly, the cold, hard, scaly back of his fingers were gently caressing my face. His eyes were glued to me, fascinated and aroused.

I would not cry.

I would not cry.

Mommy would come for me. She would come. She loved me, she wanted me. She would save me, I knew it. Mommy had to, it's what Mommies did. And Daddies too.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know – _

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant…?_

_Am I so insignificant…?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

They'll come for me. They'll rescue me. They will. They will. They will… One single tear dropped from my eye. I would be brave, like Mommy. I wouldn't ever let them see me cry. Never.

Aro was still caressing me, only now he was touching my neck, almost scratching it with his fingertips.

"My Mommy's gonna come for me. She'll be mad at you. She'll hurt you, you meanie. She'll—"

I didn't get to finish what I was going to say.

Suddenly, my mouth and eyes were covered, and I felt something warm trickle down my left leg.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

A startling pain racked through me. Something was sucking the blood from me.

That something was Aro. He had bitten my stomach, right above my skirt, and was now drinking greedily. His razor teeth dug painfully deep into my flesh. He moaned and groaned and growled. His hands began to trace slowly, lower, to my legs, under my skirt.

I would not scream, I would not scream…

Then, like lightning, his teeth were no longer digging into my flesh on my lower stomach.

No. Now, his head was under my skirt. His tongue made a slow, slimy trail up my leg… up, up, up…

I was so close to crying. I couldn't stand this. Why wouldn't he just _stop?_ Why did he have to do this?

His tongue left for a moment, his breath on my leg sending horrible shivers up my body. _Make this stop_…

Suddenly, his nose was buried right up against my underwear.

A tear dropped from my eye. I couldn't help it.

He seemed to stay there the longest. He just inhaled deeply over and over... His cheek was resting against my right thigh, where my pulse was pounding away… This distracted him.

My moment of relief was short.

The burning, horrid pain was back, originating at the top of my right leg. He sank his teeth into my flesh, severing muscle and tendon to get better access to my artery. He kept drinking and drinking.

How much blood did I have in me, anyway? I thought by now I'd be drained already. I thought about this for a while. Well, I tried to. I couldn't distract myself for long though. The pain was just too great, too unbearable. Death was welcome at that point.

Out of nowhere, I could see once again.

I could see Aro, his face red with my blood. He grinned at me, and moved his mouth to my cheek. He slowly liked my cheek, simultaneously covering it in my own blood. He took a step back and his face looked crazed. Seeing my blood covered cheek seemed to excite him more.

He took one huge bite into the delicate skin of my cheek. I nearly screamed once again. I could even see him as he dug in…

I swore I could taste blood on the inside of my mouth. I nearly gagged from the taste.

Something else trickled into my mouth. It was the most exotic thing I'd ever tasted. Okay, yeah, I was a day old. But still.

It was so complexly sweet and tangy and spicy. It stung a bit in my mouth, but in a strange good way. I could not identify this taste.

Someone, a slender, tall, black-haired woman with vibrant red eyes and sparkling white teeth, walked in. She was dressed in a long, flowing red dress that was strapless and went to the floor. She was harshly beautiful, almost painfully so.

Aro turned after a few more gulps of my quickly depleting blood supply.

"Galina."

"Aro," she said. "You are needed."

He nodded, briefly licked my cheek, and seemed to consider coming at me again. Instead, he whispered in my ear, "I'll be back very soon, my dear, so we can move along with our activities." Suddenly, something happened, although I could not pin-point it's cause.

He lashed out, back handing my head into the marble wall behind me, into which my head left a large dent. Mere marble could not hurt my unbreakable skin. Only a vampire's teeth could do that. But that still hurt like hell.

He was instantly grinning, hungrily – in more ways than one – at me when I looked back. Then, Aro put his hand on the small of Galina's back and walked her out the door. I was left chained, light-headed, and injured. But most importantly, I was left _alone_. As in, no one was coming.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Mommy would've have let that happen to me if she loved me.

The looks from Tanya, Kate, and Irina brought me out of my terrifying flashback. I shuddered.

"Nessie? Baby? Are you okay?" Oh, don't call me that word. _Baby_. Aro loved that one.

I tried to nod, but I took a quick glimpse of the letter and a quick inhale brought me the scent of my own blood.

Everything went black.

I woke to voices. Nice, familiar voices.

"We need to do something! The boys are coming over any minute now! We can't have Nessie passed out like that when they get here! Oh, I can't wait to explain to the boys why Nessie's just unconscious and we can't seem to wake her! 'Why hello there, gentlemen! We're so excited to have you over. Oh, don't mind Nessie, she passed out five hours ago because she saw a letter with her name on it. She'll come around eventually. Or not. Wanna drink?'!" Tanya was near hysterics.

"That's your reason for caring about her? Because you don't want the boys to think anything bad of us? Really? Couldn't you for once just get over your stupid jealousy of Nessie and just _like her? _Is that so hard? If she just has a problem with blood, as funny as that is, then she'll be fine. But if not, if there's something really wrong with her, we need to cancel with the boys and get down to Carlisle as soon as possible," Kate yelled back.

"No way in hell! I will _not_ cancel tonight! Do you have any idea how long I've been searching for this man? According to all the women in town, he's the most spectacular man in bed of all in this town. He's a hard man to find with his business, and I'm not losing this opportunity! You take Nessie, you don't need me."

"You selfish bitch! How dare you! And you know what? Had you been in Nessie's position, and she in yours, she would drop everything to make sure you were safe. And how do you react? You choose a night of great sex over her _life? _Are you _kidding me?_" Kate really went at her. I decided to tune it out.

I quickly dressed and came out of my room, facing to devastatingly beautiful, enraged vampires, their faces about a centimeter apart, their voices raised well beyond the maximum volume of a human's voice. Now think about that – that's pretty damn loud.

Quietly, I said one simple word. "Guys…?"

Even though they were yelling so loud and were so close together, they could still hear me perfectly well. They both turned at the exact same moment, their facial expressions very different.

Kate looked unbelievably relieved, and close to tears. Her mouth turned up into a vibrant smile, her whole face lighting up. She viewed me as a little sister, and she was so unbelievably happy. She grabbed me into a huge embrace.

"I'm always so worried whenever anything happens to you. I know you're not as fragile as a human, but it's still so scary. You're so much more delicate than us, so I just worry so much whenever anything happens. It's just so hard to expect. We need to be more careful with you," Kate said, as if I had just barely escaped death.

Tanya, on the other hand, looked indifferent. She looked quickly at her watch. "They'll be here any minute!"

I patted Kate's back. God only knows what Irina's up to. "We've gotta get ready, Kate. I'll talk to you later, though, okay?" I pulled back to look at her.

Kate smiled. "Sounds great. I'm doing your makeup tonight though." She winked.

I was much smaller than Kate, Tanya, and Irina. They all shared clothes, but I had my own personal stuff that they couldn't fit into anyways. After all, I was only 5 foot 2.

And some things just don't look as good on a curvy petite like me as they do on a slender, 5 foot 7 frame, such as Kate.

Then again, there are some things that thin girls just can't pull off. And I definitely can.

On top of my bustier and garter set, I wore a skin-tight, black, lacy mini-dress. It went down to mid-thigh and I wore it with blood-red 5 inch stilettos with straps which wrapped up around my lower calves like ballet slippers. I pinned my hair back, my curls messy and loose. My green eyes popped with my purple smokey eye.

As Tanya always says, "Let's knock 'em dead."

And damn, but we always do.

The official plan was that we four girls had secured eight tickets to a wonderful, elegant restaurant by the name of _La Bella Vita_. The boys would pick us up at seven, and we'll just happen to invite the men over after dinner for a movie. And well, things will happen from there. They always do.

Kate was still with Tyler, I was still with Alex, Irina had decided to join with her on-and-off guy Antonio, and Tanya had the new guy, Ben.

Tanya was dressed in a royal blue, sparkly loose dress, Kate wore a cream, one-sleeved lacy dress with a beaded belt around her middle, and Irina wore a sweetheart cocktail dress with a hound's-tooth pattern on it.

All dolled up, the men had trouble closing their mouths when they walked in. They all came separately this time, each strolling in at around 7. The four couples drove away in the men's separate cars, although I would've much rather taken my convertible black Mercedes. I have a thing for black.

Alex's silver BMW was nice though.

We arrived at _La Bella Vita_ and were instantly seated in secluded area. The flirting, as always, was one of my favorite games. Alex and I had been dating for seven months now, and things had gone smoothly. He was sweet, a constant gentlemen, although very arrogant.

Well, so am I. **(A/N or so she tries to tell herself)**

We both know and love the game we were in. The game of teasing and flirting, arguing and yelling. The game of never ending drama, all for the fun of it. Mostly, the game of sex.

That is, after all, why Tanya, Kate, and Irina became "vegetarians" in the first place.

Dinner carried on. In a way, you could say it was an eventful night. Talking with friends and dates and dinning is always enjoyable. We joked and talked about the girls' obvious love for shopping, we all had quite a bit of wine, and plenty of dessert.

"OH my _gosh!_" exclaimed Tanya. She laughed hysterically. None of the vampires were drunk, but they'd act a bit, so no one would suspect. I, on the other hand, was a wee bit tipsy. We had left before the restaurant got pissed. They don't seem to like having drunks waltzing around, breaking things. Oops.

"I _know!_ I marched m'self up to da cashier an' I said to 'im 'Mister, you betta' watch yourself. Bein' a peepin' fuck'n Tom ain't gunna get you in my pantzzz, mmmmkay?' An' he just turned dis nice shade of pink – hiccup – an' said 'Uh, uh… um… sorry, Miss.' I taught dat boy der a lesson," I said, sounding self-righteous.

Everyone burst out laughing, unable to contain themselves, although not really drunk, after listening to my crazy, drunken story of a perverted cashier. Alex was burying his head in my shoulder, his whole body shaking as he laughed and laughed and laughed.

Ok, so I wasn't actually very drunk. It takes a lot to make me drunk. But, I was feeling a buzz, and well… for the entertainment of others, I exaggerated a bit. Sue me.

After a few hours of hysterics and my theatrics, we invited the boys to stay the night. Eleazar and Carmen had found a nice quiet place a couple towns over – they figured us young women could use some breathing room. AKA – they didn't like the constant line of men being brought home every night. Not that I blame them, I'm sure it gets very old, very fast.

So, I slyly took Alex's hand, gently tugging him towards my room, giggling. I said he's a gentleman, but that may be an exaggeration. I mean, he opened the door for me and carried my things, but a real gentlemen wouldn't be having sex with me when he thought I was horribly, horribly drunk. Oh, he definitely didn't care. Not at all.

That actually kinda pissed me off a bit. Whatever.

Alex's hands were rough on my skin, his lips not gentle at all. He thrust his tongue into my mouth. I hate French kissing, or tonguing, or whatever you wanna call it. It's just not pleasant. I mean a slippery, slimy tongue in my _mouth_? Well, maybe that might be ok, or even nice in a way. But it just involved way too much thought. I don't like thinking when I'm kissing someone. I just like kissing. As many times as I've tried it, I still have to think way too much.

Still, he kept his tongue in my mouth, so I just didn't really react to its presence. Our clothes came off, our bodies came together, but I was not really into it.

I know the way I act will really only attract men like Alex, but how I longed for someone who really was a gentlemen, in every sense of the word. _Yeah, 'cause that'll happen_. I've made my bed, now I've gotta lay in it.

I'm done complaining. I hate complaining. I need to shut the hell up now.

I woke up with strong, tan arms wrapped around me once again. I liked the sight, I cannot lie. It's when I turned to see whose arms they were and when I remembered last night and my pretend drunkenness did the happiness fade.

Somehow, the anger had grown overnight. For once, I wasn't merely mad at him for the sake of the drama, I was actually annoyed. Maybe slightly mad. The sex wasn't that great, I'm sorry.

While everyone else was asleep (well, the girls were pretending to sleep, probably so when their partner's woke up, they could get into another round or two), I gathered my laundry basket, Alex's clothing, and mine form last night and put them through the wash. I read a chapter of a book before returning the washing machine to hang the clothes along our clothing line. In the summer, when it was relatively pleasant out, I liked to leave the clothes on the line, rather than put them through the drier.

Somehow, it was still only six thirty in the morning. I don't know why I'd woken up so early, but I didn't mind it now. I liked the time by myself. I normally don't get it, since the other girls never sleep anyways. It was… refreshing.

Caught up in my own thoughts, I hadn't noticed the whisper of feet against the earth, or the stir in the air from a body moving a top speed. I hadn't noticed the change in the wind that brought my scent to unfriendly noses. I hadn't heard the crunch of leaves under-feet as said body paused, near the end of my yard. I hadn't noticed the other similar body, on the exact other side of the yard, cornering me.

Well, I did notice this, just all way, way, way too late.

As the sun came out from behind the clouds, two sparkling vampires closed in on me, only just alerted to their presence.

Terrifying beautify was the best way to describe to two men. They were crouched, ready to pounce and feast. I was trapped, and delicious-looking.

I may be half vampire, but after all, I am half human too.

I have blood running through my veins. My blood was apparently more attractive to vampires than most humans' blood. And their eyes were black with thirst.

I was a delicate half vampire, with no time to plan, no time to think.

So I ran.


	5. Someone who understands

**A/N Hey everyone. So… I got some comments about my quitting this story. And well… I've decided to keep going with it. I just was having a really.. er.. . tough day when I wrote that. But I do just kinda like this story too much to just ditch it. And, well… one review really gave me the motivation to keep going, if not just a nice kick in the ass to stop being a whiny butt like I was. So to Rache, I'd just like to say thank you. Your review is probably what convinced me most to continue. I have a habit of letting people get to me when it comes to my work, whether that be school work, sports, or this. **

**I remember once I heard from someone how there's this saying, **_**if you're going to do something, do it well**_**. And that's a great saying and all, but I think a better one is **_**if you're going to do something, do it regardless**_**. As in, regardless of how well you can do it, or regardless how much credit people give you for it, or regardless of the fact that it can't be put on your college resume. **

**Oh, and from Rache's comment – I know that Nessie is ridiculously slutty, and frankly I **_**hate**_** when girls act like that. At the same time (*looks at the ground in embarrassment*) I'm a bit of a hypocrite – I used to be so slutty when I was younger, so I know what's running through Nessie's head. But, like Nessie, I was kidding myself into thinking I was confident, when in reality, I used being slutty as a way to hide how alone and uncomfortable with myself I felt. So, in reality, Nessie is actually only faking it (even to herself), as screwed up as that is. Trust me, she will change **

**Ok, ok, enough of me To the story!**

I don't think there's anything more terrifying than being chased.

I mean, think about it. Why would a person be chased (other than when fooling around with friends)? Well, that would be when something _really bad_ is behind them. And holy fucking shit, this was _really fucking bad_.

Every cell of my being was tingling, as if electrocuted. My senses were in overdrive, everything happening so much faster, so much clearer, and so much scarier. My heart was beating against my rib cage, as if screaming, "Let me out of here! They're getting closer! Let me _out!_" My whole being was vibrating from the adrenaline high. My head was processing absolutely everything happening around me in the quickest flashes of seconds.

My mind processed instantly the likelihood of my survival. I don't even want to repeat the odds, there are so bad. I was _so screwed_.

They weren't gaining on me much, _but…_ I could only hear one pair of feet running. So for all I knew, the other vamp could be anywhere. As in, he could be looping around to cut me off up ahead.

_Need a plan… Need a plan… Need a plan…!_

A river, large a flowing dangerously, chunks of ice floating by, was up ahead. So, do I… jump in? Jump over? Well, if it was deep, my jumping in would wash away my scent, and I could possibly hide underwater as the current swept me up until the vamps gave up… If they followed me into the water, which is unlikely, then they could easily see me under water. But, from the land, they'd have the advantage of, well… being on land. It's harder to get from water to land than from land to water.

If the water was shallow… That wouldn't work… Jumping over it would not affect my situation whatsoever. I'm kinda hungry…

Focus!

Ok the river is so close… I'll just dive in. Dear God, make it deep!

The female vamp was right behind me… all of 2 more seconds and I'd be done.

Crap… are those other feet?

I need to jump. Here it goes…

Suddenly, as I was bunching my muscles to dive in, three things happened at once.

The bitch grabbed onto my hair and tugged, pulling me backwards a bit.

The bastard leapt out and grabbed me feet, out of nowhere, tripping me.

The massive, ferocious wolf came through the woods, frightening the vamps into a frozen state, and tackling them, throwing all four of us into the freezing water.

The wolf snarled and bit the male's back, but the female gnawed on his leg, breaking through bone. The males still had his arms around my legs, so I was drowning.

Down, down, down… The world began to fade into red. Everything was red. Why's it so fucking red?

The water was full of blood. I felt cold… Everything was fading away…

I felt something bite my foot, and suddenly my daze was broken.

I kicked viciously, and felt the grasp around my feet give way.

I was probably only under for a second, but the wolf was in trouble. The female's teeth was inches from his fur, ready to sink in to his flesh near his neck. Her one arm was missing, but her other had a death grip on his arm. The male, missing a leg and bitten partially, had his hand at the wolf's throat, about to squeeze.

I grabbed the female, who was currently distracted, by her hair, and sank my teeth into her neck, ripping her head from her body and throwing it towards shore. I kicked her body off the wolf and quickly turned to the male. The male and the wolf were just out of my reach, and I watched in horror as a large bolder split the river in half momentarily.

The wolf was brave and had strength, but he was badly injured and had lost a lot of blood.

I didn't think, I just acted.

The rock blasted to pieces, the water stopped completely, and froze around the vampire's body, which was currently crushing the wolf's. Fire then engulfed the vampire's body, though it did not once touch the broken wolf.

The ashes piled at the bottom of the stagnant lake.

I quickly rushed to the wolf, grabbed his broken body, and brought him ashore. The river once again flowed.

His fur was matted with blood, and the gashes in his side were large and deep. Without realizing I was crying, I noticed a single tear drop onto his fur. I did not notice this at the time, but his flesh began to heal.

_What do I do? _

I looked down at where the bitch had bitten him and noticed what looked like blood oozing from the wound... which mixed with the silvery liquid venom on the top of his skin. His blood bubbled when it met the venom, and what looked like smoke formed above the concoction.

…_the venom is poisonous to him,_ I realized suddenly.

I quickly positioned myself over his ripped skin and gently put my lips to the open wound. I quickly sucked the venom and poisoned blood out of his body. Every mouthful I would spit the mixture out – though his blood strangely tasted _amazing, _I did not consume it in fear that the venom would harm me. I also would not break my vow of killing a human for blood. Once I tasted clean blood, I stopped. Ripping my shirt for cloth, I wrapped part of it on his leg, pulling it unhumanly tight, knowing the blood flow to his leg was almost none, and put the rest of the cloth on the open wound.

I looked up at this beautiful wolf, and gently placed my fingertips on his chest. Yep, there was some considerable damage. Nearly all of his ribs were broken. Some seemed to be old broken ribs that healed wrongly. Hmmm…

His arm bones (on a human the radius and ulna) were crushed in his left arm, and his shoulder was dislocated. He severely needed a doctor.

I was thinking frantically. Tanya, Kate, and Irina could do nothing to help with this. But… I needed a doctor… where was the nearest animal hospital? HA! Yea, they would totally take in this wolf. I could just picture myself saying "Yes, hi, this is my pet oversized wolf." They would totally buy that.

Actually, if I hypnotized them…

Suddenly, I felt the wolf shift and change. He kept getting smaller and smaller… until he was a man.

What…?

His eyes were barely open, his body naked and covered in blood.

"Unmöglich," I whispered. I gently pressed my fingers to his face, tracing his cheek.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes all the way, grabbing my arm in a flash with his unbroken arm.

He stared intently at my face, searching it.

"What are you?" he asked.

I ignored his question. I slowly traced his entire face, his neck, his sculpted chest, his arms. At his hands, his fingers closed around my own, interlacing them. I stared at the fingers, tilting my head to the side in question.

"Are you a man?" I asked, turning to him.

He looked at me strangely. "Yes," he said, as if it was obvious, gesturing to his… er… member.

I rolled my eyes. "I mean, are you human?"

At this, he smiled. "In a way, yes."

"Well, then, I must take you to a doctor immediately. Your injuries are so severe…" I cringed.

I began to lift him, when he cringed, and said, "No, no, go back down." He grunted.

I went back to the ground. I began to cry. "What do I do then? You need a doctor! Dear God…" I looked up to the sky. Then, I remembered something. Using the connection of our bodies touching, I numbed his wounds so he wouldn't be in as much pain. My eyes watered as I took the pain from him.

"Hey, hey," he said, beckoning to me. When I didn't look back to him, he gently pulled my face down time him, cupping my cheek.

I finally returned his gaze, tears in my eyes. "I can't let you die. Not after you saved my life. Not ever."

He looked like he was going to say something, until the last thing I said. Then, he looked at me blankly. "What do you mean, you wouldn't let me die ever. Why? You don't know me." He looked deflated.

I smiled, and put my hand to his chest, right above his beating heart. He was so warm, I just wanted to lay in his arms and be held. I could see it now, vividly.

_He cupped my cheek, wiping the tears falling from my eyes. "Nessie, everything is going to be ok. Nothing is going to happen. Everything will be ok. I promise." He held my gaze as he said this. He leaned in to kiss my forehead, and then wrapped his enormous arms around me, burying his head in my hair._

_I leaned in, hugged him back, and felt so outrageously protected. I never was protected by anyone like this before. I protected myself fine, but no one had ever cared enough for me. No one had held me like this. _

_No one had ever made me feel so content, so loved, so protected, so safe. I was home in his arms, in a way I could never describe. A wave of happiness crashed over me when he circled his arms around me, and I never wanted to come up for air._

Although the vision seemed long in my mind, no time elapsed while my mind was in its own little world. The man was still looking at me, wondering. My hand was still on his heart, which beat steadily, strongly. He had so much strength.

I looked deeply in his eyes. His breath hitched, as did mine. I felt the same pull as I did the first day I saw the wolf. I knew for certain he felt it too. I gently traced his chest above his heart with my fingertips. I looked into his gorgeous eyes. "Your heart… it is so strong, so pure. You are so brave, so protective. There are too few people in this world who have such a heart. I could not watch as someone so mighty fell." He just stared at me. He put his hand gently over my own, on top of his heart. "Your heart… it calls to me."

At this, he smiled. "And yours calls to me." He reached his hand up, holding my face. It felt exactly the same as my vision.

"I can't let you die… But I don't know how to help you… you're part human, but you're a wolf. So I don't think I could take you to a hospital. Is there someone you know of that I can take you to?" I asked urgently.

"Yes, but he's really far from here. His name is Carlisle. He's a vampire and a doctor. He lives down in Washington," he winced slightly as he tried to sit up. I mentally screamed, _Stop moving!_

Then suddenly, the name sank in. "Carlisle?" I asked incredulous. How many vampire doctors named Carlisle live in Washington?

"Yea, why? Do you know him?" he asked, curious.

"Well… I've heard of him. I don't know him though. Where in Washington?"

"Forks. Do you know where that is?" he asked, flinching slightly as I lifted him. Tears formed in my eyes. _Damn, that hurt!_

"Nope. But I can follow road signs. Rest. I'll wake you when we're there," I told him, starting to run, careful to keep him from bumping around. I sprinted off at vampire speed.

"I'm not tired, I'll stay awake and talk to you though," he said, smiling.

I laughed. "Alright. What do you wanna talk about?"

"You," he said softly.

I looked down at him, a curious expression in my eyes. His eyes were so deeply brown, I felt like I could drown in them, looking at him forever. His hair was slightly unkempt, but it looked like he once had a buzz cut. It had long grown out though. He had no facial hair, unlike the outrageously hairy beards most Caucasian men would have. He looked Native American, which made sense. Native Americans rarely have much facial hair. His skin was so richly dark, it fascinated me. I looked at my arm against his arm. The contrast was marvelous.

I looked back into his eyes and noticed him looking at me. "What do you want to know about me?" I asked.

"Everything," he murmured.

I smiled at him. "Well where would you like to start?"

He smiled too. "What's your name?"

I faltered slightly. I wanted so dearly to trust him, and I did. But my name could be what ends this man's life.

"Vanessa," I said, after a moment's hesitation – a hesitation that no one's ever noticed or cared about before.

Amazingly, he noticed. His brows drew together. "No that's not it. You don't need to lie to me. What's your name?"

I tried to look away, but his gaze was so strong. I resisted for as long as I could, but I eventually gave up on trying to avoid the question.

"Re-Renesmee." I said, closing my eyes, hoping that this wouldn't cause his death.

"Hey, now. What's wrong? Am I not supposed to know your name?" he asked gently.

"Well… it's probably not the best thing for your… health. I'm in hiding," I told him, cringing inside.

He gently traced the back of his fingers across my cheek. I was suddenly taken by the strangeness of the situation. Here was this huge mass of a man, being carried by me, a seemingly delicate, tiny girl. Thank goodness no one was looking at us right now. I'm sure anyone who saw it would just gape at us.

"Who is looking for you?" he asked, intrigued and concerned.

"I… I don't know if telling you will help this situation or just make it worse. You knowing this is a danger to you." I told him, cringing on the inside again.

"Renesmee, I can protect myself, I'm a wolf and all."

"." I paused, my mouth open. "I don't know your name."

He smiled, his look of concern erased from his face momentarily. "Jacob."

I grinned at him. "Jacob, this isn't just one vampire. These people are… unbelievably dangerous."

"Is it a coven?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Well, I have a whole pack of wolves at home. We can take them on."

"I don't know… They're really powerful," I really should've kept my mouth shut.

"Listen, stop worrying about it. They aren't going to suddenly show up at La Push and just _know _that I know about you. There's no way for them to know that. So stop worrying. If they could just know stuff like that, then they'd already have you captured again. So don't worry about it."

I thought about that for a second. _That is a good point_…

Jacob smirked to himself. "See! I know what I'm talking about. You're safe."

I looked down to him. "I wasn't really worried about myself. I can always run. You and your pack, and the people around you… they really can't. But I guess that's true. They can't get to you like that."

Jacob looked smug.

"Oh shut up!" I said, laughing. _Whoa! _Laughing? Me? When's the last time that happened and it wasn't fake?

Jacob chuckled, and then let out a quick "Ow!"

Yeah, tell me about it. If he can feel pain, I'm feeling it a hundred times worse.

"Ok… well what else?" I asked him, smiling.

"What are you?" he inquired.

I sighed, wishing I was just human for once. "I'm half human, half vampire."

He looked at me incredulously for what seemed like an endless period of time. He just kept looking at me and looking at me. I could tell he was thinking of a million different possibilities of how I _happened_. Probably along the lines of genetic mutation, or kryptonite.

"How?" he asked, clearly not coming up with any probable conclusions.

I glanced down at him briefly. He didn't look disgusted. Or scared. Or even remotely freaked out. He looked… sad.

"Why does this make you sad?" I asked him, thoroughly confused. Why would he be sad?

"You must be so alone. I may be a rare thing, but I have other wolves. Bloodsuckers have other leach friends. But you – you have no one. You're the only one of your kind. I mean I saw you at the once house with the other vampires that one day, but you're all alone."

To say I was surprised was an understatement. No one had ever realized – or cared to realize for that matter – how lonely I am. And yet, here is this stranger, this man who've I've only seen once before, and who I've only talked to for a few minutes, who noticed.

I was amazed to realize that the wetness on my face was tears. Me? Crying?

That just doesn't happen.

I take pride in my ability to never cry.

"Hey, there. No don't cry," Jacob said to me, reaching up to wipe the tears from my eyes with his thumb. My hands were otherwise occupied.

"I'm sorry. I never cry. I don't know what's wrong with me," I said in disbelief. I sniffled once, and laughed dryly to myself. "No one's ever cared enough to realize that it's lonely to be one of a kind. I mean, I don't mean to sound whiny, but there's no one who can really relate to me. I don't drink blood like vampires, yet I couldn't very well be friends with a human. All vamp's care about is blood and sex and power. And I'm just sick of it all. There's no one who can really relate to me; it just gets really lonely. I act like someone so totally different from who I am, because no one would like me if I acted like me. And I need people to like me, otherwise I'm back to being unbearably lonely. 'Cause no one understands me."

I didn't realize just how far I was going with that until I said it all.

_I told him everything._

I told him the source of every ounce of sadness in my life.

Just

Like

That.

He knew everything about me right then.

I mean, the big stuff.

The stuff no one has ever figured out.

God…

"Renesmee," was all he said.

He just held me cheek, and looked into my eyes, forcing me to look back.

And for the first time, I knew there was someone out there.

Someone who might just understand.

**A/N ok so I do like reviews **

**But, I have a huge question:**

**What do I do with chapter 4? (Oops! i meant chapter 5, thanks to twilightfanjm for pointing that out!)**

**Do I just like… delete it?**

**Or do I leave it there?**

**So if any of you have any input on that, please let me no.**

**Love,**

**Cal**


	6. Waking up in Vegas

AAhhhhh! how awesome is this? I have a beta (whoop, whoop!) and she has the best username thingy thingy... AdorableMe! And she's amazing btw :) Sorry it took so long for me to write another chapter... me be busy lately. But here y'all go!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all.

JACOB POV

We ran for hours.

Sometimes, we would fall into a comfortable silence, and I drifted near sleep a few times. But I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to look at her, just look at her.

She had a square shaped face, and a wide mouth. Her lips were a faint pink and her skin was lightly tanned. Her black hair was the faintest bit wavy; her eyes were a striking icy blue. Her eyes were deep-set in her eyes and turned downwards. They were so focused on every detail around her; it was so easy to get lost looking in them. Her eyes were my favorite feature about her. They held every emotion barely visible behind the shield she put up. Still, I just knew what she was trying to hide.

"You're so beautiful," I said to Renesmee. And it was damn true. She didn't have that awful unnatural beauty that leeches had. No, she was just… stunning; breathtaking. I reached up to stoke her cheek, ignoring the pain in my shoulder.

She looked down at me incredulously. Clearly, she thought I was on drugs.

She looked in my eyes, searching for an indication that I was lying. She found none; it wasn't a lie.

Renesmee quickly looked away, as if hiding from the truth that I told her.

"Why don't you think so?" I asked her, amazed she didn't know it was true. I rephrased my words. "How do you not_know_how beautiful you are?" I was simply stunned.

It took her a while to speak. I could just see the gears turning in her head; she didn't know how to answer.

Finally, she responded.

"No one has ever… said that to me. I mean I know that I'm attractive, but I'm not beautiful." Ever since the first word I heard Renesmee speak in another language, I was captivated by her melodic accent. She continued on with her nonsense. "My sister Kate is beautiful. I'm…"

"Breathtaking," I filled in for her.

And then, get this.

She_blushed_.

As if she couldn't get more perfect. She didn't even seem vampire to me.

Vampires had that icy cold marble skin that looked like it would crack if they tried to move. Her skin was so smooth and it truly felt_soft_, as if it was in between the hardness of marble and the delicateness of satin. And now, here was this beautiful flood of blood to her cheeks, producing the most captivating blush I'd ever seen. She couldn't have even been half vampire.

I mean, she freaking blushed!

Renesmee looked further away from my line of gaze. "You should sleep, Jacob."

Oh, how I loved the way she said my name. "You need all the strength you can get." Is she kidding? I didn't need to sleep; I'm a freaking wolf. Besides, I just need to look at her some more; Goddamn… she's probably got a guy.

Well fuck him. He's clearly a dick for never telling her how beautiful she is. I'm going to make it my job to tell her every moment I get. She's mine now. He can go to hell.

"No," I told her. "I'm not just letting this go. You_are_beautiful. And every man who has never said it to you doesn't have the eyes to see clearly."

She smiled ruefully at the mention of other men. Clearly I'm right about the dick she's with.

"Renesmee –" I started.

"Rest, Jacob," she said soothingly, and I found I could not fight her command. I found myself falling peacefully in a soft, lazy unconsciousness.

And I dreamt of her…

_Light shone down through the dense forest leaves, blurring the outlines of the trees above me. The light was so fascinating, so illuminating._

_Still, everything came to life under the light from above. Little streaks of it reached down and seemed as if it would touch me if I just reached my fingers out._

_The light caught and danced on this golden mass above me. I glanced over, and realized where it came from. There, carrying me through the woods was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her hair was golden, but the sun caught on the streaks of copper among her perfect curls._

_Her eyes, prominent and enticingly large for her face, were the most exotic shade of green I had ever seen. They were green… yet blue… yet grey. And intermixed within were streaks of gold and amber. Her pupils were so outrageously small from the tremendous light of the sun, but it only made her eyes more dramatic._

_Her face was tanned so beautifully by the sun, adding to the gorgeousness of her eyes. Her nose was perfectly straight and her lips were those of a fine sculpture. They were small, slightly plump, and naturally pulled down at the corners. Yet, this did not make her look sad; it just added to her beauty._

_Entranced by her face, I stared at her for endless moments of time, memorizing her features. I would never get enough of her beauty._

_Slowly, without realizing what I was doing, I reached up to cup her face. Before I could, she turned to look down at me, smiling. Oh, that smile. So gorgeous…_

_I continued reaching for her. My fingertips barely grazed over her jaw when the spell was broken and I was awakened._

I was touching Renesmee's face just as I had been touching the other woman's in my dream. Only, I was no longer in the woods. No; now I was in a house.

And it was a familiar house. One could never forget it. It was a mansion, with the most timeless taste put into its design. It also reeked something awful.

Because, after all, it was home to leeches.

I dozed in and out of consciousness, hearing bits of yelling, hissing, and growling. I could never stay awake long enough to focus on faces, but I knew who was there just by the smell.

The Cullens.

And… wolves?

I was no longer in Renesmee's arms. Now, I was in the arms of a vampire. I could never forget the feeling of those stiff marble limbs.

Limbs like those had crushed my body over and over. Well, I guess it's only happened twice. The first time I was defending Bella, who's now a vampire. The second time I was defending Renesmee… who's half vampire.

Considering I'm supposed to kill leeches, I have this strange habit of protecting them.

But now, these marble arms were carrying me up and away, away, away…

Away from the people.

Away from the yelling.

Away from my Renesmee.

No!

They were going to attack my Renesmee; I needed to protect her. They didn't know that she had saved me. They needed to know…

With every ounce of energy left in my body, I pushed my heavy eyelids open. Everything was still horribly blurry and disorienting. Still, I forced myself to focus.

"Jacob? Jacob, you're going to be fine, you're injuries aren't too severe," I heard the doctor vamp say to me. What was his name?

It didn't matter.

"Doc…" I said, trying to remember what I needed to tell him. What was it?

The yelling continued downstairs, growing louder by the second. Growls and hisses ensued. Why were they fighting? Poor Renesmee was in the middle of it all.

_Renesmee! _I remembered suddenly.

"Doc… she… she helped… me. Don't… don't kill her. I need… I… I have to… protect her…" It was so hard to speak, but I managed barely.

"Ok, Jacob, she won't be harmed. She'll be fine," he said to me carefully as I fell into unconsciousness rapidly.

Hours had passed probably. During the first inkling of consciousness, before I even realized I was waking, I thought one word. My first thought; that first word, was _Renesmee._

RENESMEE POV

_Jacob_, I thought. My head instantly turned in a split second to the upstairs where he was lying. I subconsciously stood up swiftly about to go up to see him. Even though the doctor explained how quickly he healed, he had also said that even one drop of venom would kill him. I had been so worried that I missed some. But he was fine.

"He's waking," I said, sighing. I smiled up towards his room, even as hissing and growling at my sudden movements began.

JACOB POV

I felt the strings of consciousness pull on me and as soon as I felt their tug, I was swimming to the surface, coming back to the world.

RENESMEE POV

I took one deep breath of relief as he fully awoke, and his eyes slowly opened. I wished I could watch him do so.

JACOB POV

I slowly twitched my fingers, and lifted my arm to run my hand through my hair, taking a deep breath.

RENESMEE POV

I wanted to badly to walk to him and meet him at the top of the stairs, but the vamps would never let me move any further. I waited patiently as he turned over to the side of the bed, ready to stand again.

JACOB POV

I slowly eased one foot down the side of the bed, feeling my big toe touch the cold, wooden floor. I eased the ball of my foot to touch it, as I did the same with my other foot. With my feet soon flat on the floor, I stood up…

…and nearly fainted.

I steadied myself by placing my hands on the bed, and willed my head to stop spinning. Taking a deep breath, I began to turn towards the door.

As I walked closer, I began to realize just how badly I had been injured. I had felt barely any pain at all while Renesmee carried me, yet I felt horribly achy now, as if I had been run-over by a tracker-trailer a dozen times.

I trudged on, ignoring the lingering pain in my body.

As I approached the stairs, I saw her. She was even more beautiful than I remembered.

But, she was surrounded by every Cullen in the household, as well as my entire pack.

Ever since Bella came back from her honeymoon a leech, there's been quite a bit of tension between the pack and the Cullens. We nearly attacked them, but then we heard about the horrible disease Bella had picked up.

Apparently the Cullens were too stupid to remember how easily a human can get a deadly disease when in a country like that. The disease supposedly was killing her, and Edward had had no other choice but to change her.

The pack was skeptical of this story, but we gave them the benefit of the doubt. After all, she was very controlled for a newborn and the cost of starting a war was way too high considering she wasn't attacking any humans.

It was so bizarre how suddenly the pack's opinion about fighting had changed, huh? They used to try to provoke the Cullens in any way they could to start a war. When they finally get the chance, what do they do? They get all passive like changing a fucking human into a vampire isn't a big deal! They all turned into pussies at the mention of war.

But still, there was tension.

The vamps were all crouched, teeth barred, ready to attack. Every member of the pack was on the verge of phasing, right there.

And in the middle of the circle of wolves and leeches was Renesmee, standing tall, unconcerned about the danger around her, gazing wide-eyed at me.

She looked like she might cry; she looked so worried, and I felt guilty; responsible in some way.

But then, I smiled at her. And she smiled back at me, her whole face lighting up.

When the pack saw this exchange, they each visibly tensed even more than I thought was possible; they were already on the edge.

I walked down the stairs, painful as it was, and came right up to Renesmee.

I smiled again, and seeing her snarky smile, I laughed and brought her in for a hug. It felt so right for her to be in my embrace.

I hummed a bit, so content. "Thank you," I said, pulling back to smile at her. I didn't miss the raised eyebrows of the pack and leeches.

She looked a bit taken aback. "Thank me?" she asked, looking incredulous. "No," she laughed. "Thank_you_. I'd be dead at the bottom of that river right now if it weren't for you," she said, looking deep into my eyes. "How's your leg, though? I was so worried I didn't get all of the venom out."

"Oh, my leg's fine. Thanks for that, too," I told her, hugging her again.

I suddenly remember that there were a bunch of lethal, angry wolves and vampires around me.

I turned to everyone. "Yo! Calm down guys, she's not a threat. Just cool it."

Slowly, the vamps started to straighten up and the pack started to relax.

"Ok, listen, this is –"

"Vanessa," Renesmee cut in. Only, she said this so naturally, as if she just wanted to be the one to introduce herself. Only I realized that she was covering up my words before I could call her by her true name.

'Vanessa' smiled brightly at everyone.

No one could've predicted what happened next. Not even a mind reader.

Well, I guess Leah saw what would happen next…

Renesmee was pinned against the wall behind me, Leah's hand around her throat.

RENESMEE POV

I knew she was going to attack the second she decided she was. Still, I decided not to attack her first. Jacob wouldn't let her kill me, and so there was no need to fight back and risk _everything_.

My back was to the wall behind me, my head put a dent in the stone wall, and my airway was squeezed shut.

Though I was half human, this wouldn't kill me, or I would've been dead long ago. Still, it didn't feel too nice.

And I had a snarling she-wolf two inches from my face. One could say it was a bit disheartening.

"Get the hell out of here. I don't care if you saved Jake's life; he wouldn't have needed saving if it weren't for you," she growled, barely audible even for my own vampire ears.

Overprotective much? Geez, someone has a thing for Jacob…interesting…

As if she could hear my thoughts, she snarled more and actually lifted me off the ground by my neck. "I see behind that sweet little face of yours. And you're not coming anywhere near us ever again. Understand?" She glared at me, her small brown eyes seemingly huge in my place of view.

Again, it just wasn't smart to give myself away. So, I just waited patiently for Jacob to drag her clawing body off mine.

I couldn't help it; when the bitch was pulled off me, I saw all of the other wolves, still human, behind her, visibly shaking in anger. I knew they were only crouched like that because they thought I would fight back.

Again, I couldn't help it. I felt my muscles bunch together and I crouched, hissing menacingly through my razor sharp teeth.

Of course, this was a pretty stupid thing for me to do, but instinct just kicked in. And in seconds, the room was full of wolves, all of whom looked ready to kill.

They came at me, three attacking at once from different directions. The vampires were in the background, though I couldn't tell what they were doing. But I knew exactly what the wolves were. Hell…

It took all of my energy to_not_unleash on them everything I had.

This, of course, meant that I was dead. So dead.

I came to my senses and literally shut down all the instincts that were telling me to fight. I stood tall again, stopped moving completely, and watched, disinterested as the wolves attacked and tore at my body. I ignored it when I felt my arm being ripped off; I didn't flinch as I felt a huge paw tear the skin on my face. I just stared at Jacob. He looked at me, horror struck for a few seconds, as if frozen, and then he snapped.

"STOP IT! GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE KILLING HER?!" he yelled, louder than I thought possible. He kept yelling and yelling, spewing profanities again and again. He was visibly shaking.

And then, he exploded. Now a giant wolf, he ran in between the wolves and me. The wolves still attacked me, biting me when Jacob was trying to fight another wolf off. It was as if they didn't even realize they were fighting their own pack mate.

After what seemed like forever, Jacob finally realized that fighting back wasn't helping anything.

His body shivered as, in mid-fight, he changed back into his human form. His tanned, _naked _human form.

Standing there, in front of me, he said, ever so quietly, "She's human, you know."

The wolves literally_froze in shock_. It was the most bizarre thing I had ever seen. His words were barely loud enough for me to hear, his yells went unnoticed, and fighting them had no effect on them, yet the wolves definitely heard his quiet comment clear as a bell.

It's almost as if the wolves only just realized that the coppery, sickening taste in their mouths was blood. It's as if only then, they stopped to see the blood covering their muzzles and my body. Only then did they realize that I wasn't attacking them.

I'd lost too much blood, I realized. They could reattach my limbs, and my skin would heal, possibly scarring. But for right now, my body had to protect itself. And so, like so many times before, my body shut down, trying to heal the injuries.

Everything went dark.

I know, the title has absolutely nothing to do with the chapter... or I guess in a really strange sarcastic/stupid/unrelated kind of way it's related... not.

But I felt like writing that as the title so I DID. **  
><strong> 

...review...? like, ino a lot of times i'm just like "fuck it" and i won't review something, just cuz i really don't feel like it. But reviews are really what keep me going. YOu know? like, knowing that people like what you're doing makes you so happy! If you guys like what i'm doing, it makes it that much more fun to write :) and then well i'm more likely to write chapters quicker cuz i'm just more motivated to do it...

So, please, please, please,... pretty please with sugar on top :)

pwease review :)


End file.
